


well, everyone is changing

by chronoshift



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronoshift/pseuds/chronoshift
Summary: "It's notnota thing," Kyungho says. He's smiling down at the ground. "No one asked you, you little punk."





	well, everyone is changing

**Author's Note:**

> i rolled "peanut / smeb + sidewalk + confessions under the influence" and then made it kuro/smeb??? my b
> 
> title from bleachers, barely edited

It's Beomhyun's idea, because of course it is. If Jongin had his way, he'd probably never speak to any of them again (out of of laziness and not any real contempt) and these days, Seohaeng is the only former Tiger that Wangho messages with any regularity. Wangho has just come off of a year spent playing with Jongin and Beomhyun, so he hasn't had the chance to miss them yet, but he misses the five of them, the best year of his career so far, an experience he knows can never be repeated.

Beomhyun is the one who picks out the pension in Hongcheon and books their bus tickets. On the morning of the trip, Seohaeng sends a message to their group chat that says, _kyungho-ya! don't forget your toothbrush!_ , followed by a Ryan emoticon with its thumbs up, which reminds Wangho to check for his. Kyungho texts back a minute later _don't forget your butt_. 

It's snowing in Hongcheon when they arrive, a light dusting already settled on rooftops and parked cars, white-capped mountains in the distance. Jongin spends an entire minute standing next to the bus stretching his legs and complaining about seats designed for midgets. Wangho tugs the sleeves of his coat down over his knuckles and Seohaeng takes a step closer to him, body blocking the wind.

"I'm hungry," Kyungho whines.

"Stop complaining," Beomhyun says. "We've only been here for five minutes."

They drag their luggage to a restaurant near the station where they eat soft tofu stew and fish. Wangho sits between Beomhyun and Jongin, their elbows knocking against him every time one of them reaches over to take a bite of banchan. On the other side of the table, Kyungho and Seohaeng are sitting with their thighs touching, even though there's enough room for them to spread out on the bench. They'd sat next to each other on the bus ride too. This by itself was not notable—two years ago, even though Seohaeng got along with everyone, it was expected that he and Kyungho would take the seats in the van next to each other. The only weird part about it now is that Kyungho doesn't flinch away when Seohaeng leans into him, laughing at some story that Jongin is telling. 

Wangho watches them, trying to size up the situation like he would in a game. He's only half-listening to what Jongin's saying, but he hears his name and interjects. "Hey! That's not how that happened! I didn't touch her on purpose, I tripped."

"Our Wangho is no longer a virgin," Seohaeng says proudly. 

"Fuck you," Wangho says at the same time that Beomhyun adds, struggling to get the words out through his laughter, "You should've seen his face. I thought he was going to die." 

 

The pension is warm when they get in, heat radiating up from the floors, such a sharp contrast from the outdoors that Wangho immediately breaks into a sweat, abandoning his padded coat in the entryway. There's several rooms, one with two twin beds and another with a double. It seems only fair to do rock-paper-scissors for them, despite Jongin's protest that years of experience ("Ya, how about years on the earth?" Seohaeng points out) should earn him favors.

Either way, Seohaeng still ends up on a futon in the living room. Wangho gets the double bed with Kyungho, while Jongin and Beomhyun will take the singles. 

"I'm going to spoon you," Kyungho says, wiggling his eyebrows at Wangho over the rims of his glasses. 

"Gay," Wangho says. 

"Nothing gay about a little spooning," Seohaeng says, and tugs Beomhyun against his chest as if to prove his point. Beomyhun doesn't look up from his phone, too used to Seohaeng's easy affection. 

Jongin says something under his breath that sounds like, "Gay by default."

 

Wangho falls into a fitful nap on the couch and wakes up an hour later with a crick in his neck from the armrest. He stretches, accidentally kicking Seohaeng, who's fallen asleep sitting up on the other end of the couch. Across from him, the doors out to the back porch show off rolling, snow covered hills. Tomorrow they'll go out to the slopes, but tonight-

"What are we doing tonight?" Wangho calls out.

"Drinking, duh," Jongin replies from the kitchen.

They end up at a BBQ restaurant that is, according to Beomhyun, famous in the area for its grilled pork. Wangho is in charge of handling the strips of pork over the grill until he gets too drunk and starts knocking over banchan and shots of soju with the tongs, at which point Jongin takes over.

"I'm going out for a cigarette," Kyungho announces, pushing himself away from the table. 

"It's like 5 below out there," Beomhyun says. In response, Kyungho flips up his hood, shooting finger guns and a wink at Beomhyun.

Wangho climbs off the bench, stumbling as he catches his balance. "I'm coming with you, hyung."

And yeah, it's fucking cold outside. The cigarette warms Wangho's lungs but his fingers around it go numb almost immediately. Kyungho is less fazed, holding the cigarette in his mouth while he shoves both hands into his pockets. 

"Another year at KT, huh?" Wangho says.

Kyungho grunts around his cigarette. "Another year with Dongbin hyung," he says when he ashes.

"You say that like it's such a burden."

"Don't you want me to say that I'd rather play with the best jungler in the LCK?" Kyungho asks, knocking his elbow against Wangho's.

Wangho kicks at a dirty bank of slush and immediately regrets it when melting snow seeps through his sneaker. "Please, I haven't thought that since I was on ROX."

"Liar," Kyungho says. "I know you're going to be talking shit as soon as the season starts."

The front door of the restaurant opens and Seohaeng steps outside, zipping his coat up. "We're getting ready to leave. It's seriously cold out here," he says. He walks over to Kyungho's side. "Your hands must be freezing."

Kyungho tucks his cigarette between his teeth and turns to face Seohaeng, close enough for their toes to touch. For a moment, they just look at each other. Their height difference isn't as pronounced as, say, anyone standing next to Jongin, but Kyungho has to look up to meet Seohaeng's eyes. Then, Kyungho reaches out, placing both hands on Seohaeng's cheeks. Seohaeng flinches, but he smiles. It's kind of weird. Wangho feels like he should be averting his gaze.

"Pretty fucking cold," Kyungho says, patting one of Seohaeng's smooth, round cheeks with his palm before dropping his arms. 

Wangho lets out a cough as his lungs protest the latest inhale of smoke. Seohaeng steps back and away from Kyungho. 

"Shit," Seohaeng says. He's touching each of his pockets. "I left my phone inside."

When Seohaeng is gone, Wangho coughs again, this time intentional.

"So is that a thing?" he asks. "Or I mean, more of a thing than it already was when you at least pretended not to like it."

Kyungho drops his cigarette butt to the ground, crushing it under the toe of his sneaker. If his cheeks weren't already flushed from cold and soju, Wangho would think he was blushing. "It's not _not_ a thing," Kyungho says. He's smiling down at the ground. "No one asked you, you little punk."

It's hardly a denial, the closest thing to a confession that Kyungho has given Wangho in the three years it's been since he walked in on Kyungho jerking Seohaeng off.

"So, are you thinking a spring wedding or-"

The others find them like this, Kyungho with a fistful of dirty snow chasing Wangho around the front of the restaurant. 

"God, save that for tomorrow," Beomhyun shouts.

❄


End file.
